This invention relates to a shaped article for use as an optical component and a method of producing the shaped article, particularly to a shaped article for use as an optical component such as an optical sheet or optical film having diffraction, polarization, diffusion or other optical property, and a method of producing the shaped article.
An example of the shaped article for use as an optical component of the invention is the optical low-pass filter for suppressing the occurrence of moiré fringes in an image pickup device used in a CCD detector.